Keep Your Eyes Shut
by Nimorid
Summary: Cloud rejoining with his beloved one. One-shot.


_This is my first story written in English, so please excuse me for any stupid mistakes, though I did my best to get rid of them.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

_Rated M for a reason._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT**

„N-no... I can't do this."

„Shh, just close your eyes, it'll be easier for you like that." He felt a warm hand covering his face. He tried to shake it off, but didn't managed to. Another man's hand lifted his thigh a little, and guided his leg onto his hip. "Hold it there" He whispered.

Cloud resisted the urge to open his eyes, and obeyed. Deep inside, he wanted it. Though he knew nothing good will come out of it. He felt man's fingers, slippery with lubrication, slip into his body. He sighed and relaxed his muscles. It was good, it felt good. He missed it, but didn't want to admit it. He pulled his hand to touch silky hair.

He prepared him well, before entering his body. Cloud didn't feel like he needed that much of care, but it was pleasant. His delicate touches, he longed for, his quickening breath near his ear. The blonde moaned softly when he felt his partner's manhood inside. He lifted his hands to grip his back, and pulled him closer.

"Oh, yes..." He said silently, and warm lips brushed against his cheek. The man thrust further, but still slowly, Cloud knew he wanted to prevent even the slightest sign of pain in this connection. He was always like that. And Cloud loved this softness.

Their rhythm sped up a little, the blonde tighten his hold on his lover, locked his legs on man's waist. He heard his panting, which only aroused him more. It felt so good to have him inside again.

And this act was so intense, but peaceful. Full of joy, they were cherishing the moment, like they had all eternity just for each other.

It wasn't long, till Cloud felt man's seed spurted inside of him. He rested for a while, then withdrew, and lowered himself. Cloud wanted to look at him, but the man obviously predicted it, because his hand again rested lightly on his eyelids.

"Don't." Cloud said, when he felt man's breath on his crouch, but couldn't help arching his back "You shouldn't." His voice wasn't convincing. Man's hot tongue moved along his hardness, and the blonde groaned loudly. Long time passed since he felt that, his pleasing touch. And he was so talented. The only way to shut his pretty mouth. He smiled shortly at the thought, but forgot it immediately, when man's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Mmmm... Zack..." Cloud murmured, helpless to hold the sound of the name inside him longer. His fingers were flickering through soft hair of his lover. He thrust his hips up a little, man's hands were only encouraging him, showing not to hold back. So Cloud went on, but kept his moves slow and careful. His eyes were still obediently shut. It was better this way.

He was repeating the name again, and again, each time louder. He almost screamed when the head of his penis touched man's throat, and he swallowed against him. So good, so wet and hot. He missed it so much, his mouth, his hands, wandering on his ribs, his heated body near Cloud's. He missed him. Never had enough of him.

His cry was loud and longing, when he came, he didn't want it to end, but could do nothing more about his semen filling man's mouth. He drank him all, like he always did, Cloud could feel him sucking to the very end.

The blonde was breathing quickly, his eyes squeezed shut. He cupped man's face in his palms and drew him closer.

"Kiss me." He panted and their lips joined in a long, deep kiss. The man held him tightly. Cloud tasted himself on his tongue, in his mouth, like he did before. It felt so strange though.

After a while they parted, and the blonde tried to catch his breath. And then he opened his eyes.

He felt like something was twisting inside of him painfully. His face frowned in the expression of deep sadness. He shook his head slowly, blinked trying to hold back tears. But the feeling was too strong.

"Oh, shit." The man cursed quietly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have force you to do this. Cloud, I'm so sorry."

He tried to touch his face, but the blonde rolled on his side, and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to cry, a man his age shouldn't cry anymore. But the overwhelming feeling of lost was so deep and strong, he couldn't surpass the misery. His shoulders were shaking, the man touched him tenderly.

"Cloud..." He tried again, his voice soft, filled with guilt. Unlike him, though. "I'm sorry I ain't him."

"It's not your fault." The blonde replied silently, gently rubbing the arm, which held him in a warm hug "It's not your fault, Reno..."


End file.
